


Winning by Default

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilerish for Season Six as my guesses came pretty close. When Rachel attempts to return to Broadway she finds herself face to face with Jesse St. James. He's good with that, even if things are a bit more complicated now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning by Default

Jesse was careful to keep his back to the room when she entered, but he watched her in the mirror behind the piano. As much as he'd like to say otherwise he really didn't have anything to do with her being on the shortlist for today's casting. Yes, he was under contract as the male lead but the only thing he'd been able to do was have her scheduled last.

She was shaking and he hated it, nervous was not an emotion he associated with her. Given what she'd been through in the last two years he really couldn't fault her for it, he just wanted to see her overcome it.

He'd considered going to the funeral. They may have been rivals, but it was horrible, a waste of a good person's life. A life Jesse had a little more respect for after hearing how he'd put Rachel on a train to New York. In the end he decided, and Shelby agreed, that his presence might create unnecessary drama and that was the last thing he wanted.

He'd seen her on Broadway, of course, just not opening night. Again, there was just too high a chance of being spotted by one of her friends and it getting back to her when she needed to concentrate the most.

He didn't think she wouldn't welcome him, not really. They'd parted on relatively good terms and that was without her knowing about his little chat with Carmen Tibideaux.

If you got him drunk enough you might get him to confess that her engagement was the kick in the ass he needed to get out of Carmel and try to get his own life together. Sober he would tell you he didn't associate with losers, and Vocal Adrenaline just wasn't getting it done. Of course that was after McKinley had poached their star, just like they'd done to the Warblers the year before.

He had enrolled part time at NYU so he would have time to audition and work part-time if he had to. Instead he'd been incredibly lucky. A chorus part had led to an understudy spot and now the lead in a show with a good chance of actually making it to Broadway.

The voice of the producer's assistant pulled him back to the present, "We'll be ready for you in a few minutes Miss Berry."

That was his cue, the last thing he wanted was to throw her off.

"Don't worry, you're going to nail this. Mostly they want chemistry and I just didn't respond very well to those other girls," he said walking slowly toward her.

"Jesse? You? You're my scene partner?"

He was relieved that she looked less upset than when she'd come in, "Yes, and if you hadn't cut yourself off from all things Broadway you would know of my remarkable rise to stardom."

She smiled at that and he tried not to show too much excitement.

"Well, going from rising star to the industry's biggest joke was a little tiring. I needed some rest," she said as she smoothed non-existent wrinkles from her audition outfit.

"I'm the last person to judge someone for going home to coach show choir and lick their wounds, but I'm glad you're here."

She shook her head just a little and looked at her shoes, "I'm not so sure, did you...?"

He reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eye, "I wish I could take credit, but getting to the shortlist was all you."

Before she could say anything else the production assistant broke in "Places please. Ms. Berry we're ready for you now."

Jesse let his arm fall to her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, "You've got this. Wait for me downstairs when you're done?"

She nodded and took her place facing the casting panel. He watched as she blasted through her solo number and he was not surprised at all that their scene together went much better than with previous actresses. It wasn't just that he put 110% into it, she drew something out of him that the others just couldn't.

He knew once she was dismissed that he was done as well. The producers may have recognized his talent, but that didn't mean they wanted his input. Confirming his call time for the the next day he slipped into a room down the hall to put on his street clothes and pull himself together.

With a deep breath he took the stairs down to the lobby and was pleased that she hadn't changed her mind. She was leaning against the wall, tapping at her phone, but slipped it into her bag when he approached.

"You were amazing," he said, "I have a few notes, but we can work those out in rehearsal."

She looked up at him now, "Do you really think I have a chance?"

"If they don't cast you it's not because you weren't the best person they saw, " he said.

She shook her head, "I know it went well, but I come with a lot of baggage, especially for a new show."

He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "Think of the publicity! The redemption of Rachel Berry! Fans love a good redemption story."

She shook her head again, but this time she was smiling. He decided to try his luck, "I know you don't eat before a big performance. Can I take you to dinner?"

She hesitated, "I'm kind of seeing someone, sort of. Sam, actually."

"Sort of?" he repeated, and she looked away. Good, so not the sort of thing that would follow her to New York. Still he didn't want to push her, he still wasn't sure how she was, although any kind of dating was probably not a bad sign.

"Just a friendly dinner then, to catch up," he said, offering her arm.

She attempted to glare at him before she took it and it was one of the most adorable things he had seen in years.

"Okay," she said, "but we're going to the vegan place by NYADA. I've been dying for some of their pasta."

He thought he hid his groan pretty well, but he would have eaten cafeteria chicken nuggets for a chance to spend the afternoon with her.

A short subway ride later and they were settling into a booth in the quiet restaurant.

"So," she said, "How long have you been in New York?"

"I moved here the summer after you did. Suddenly life seemed too short to sit around waiting for New Directions to poach another one of my stars," he said, deciding to get right to the point.

She twisted the top off her water bottle and took a swig, "Like Vocal Adrenaline did with Sunshine Corazon?"

He snorted. "Rachel, you sent the girl to a crack house, did you honestly think she was going to stick around and sing back-up for you?"

"Tina did," she said, waving at a waitress with blue hair and a nose ring. He gave her the point, but this conversation was veering off course. He knew they had to talk about it and he just wanted to get it over with.

"Seriously though, it was time to grow up, stop screwing around and make the most of life while I have the chance," he said, looking her in the eye and hoping she would understand his real meaning.

She dropped his gaze and started fidgeting with her napkin. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you sad. I just don't really know what to say, but I didn't want to just pretend it didn't happen."

She looks up and nods with a sad smile, "It hurts a little less, as time passes. We weren't even together."

He let out a slow breath, "I know, maybe better than anyone, that you were always together even when you weren't"

They are interrupted briefly by the waitress. He has the same pasta she's having. It's not a ploy, he just couldn't care less about what tasteless meatless wonder he's in for.

"I'm sorry about that by the way, junior year I mean, I shouldn't have used you like I did. It really shouldn't have ended like that," she said.

"No, but I kind of deserved it," he said with a shrug, the rest didn't bother him as much as having to watch them kiss on stage.

"You did," she said, taking a sip of the tea the waitress had just delivered.

"It's too bad you couldn't make all those YouTube commenters see Funny Girl, you blew everyone away," he said, "even if you were a tiny bit flat at the end of the second act."

She pouted. "I was not!" She paused for a moment, "Wait, you saw me in Funny Girl?"

"Of course I did, Rachel. It was a much better match for you talents than some of those numbers you did in high school." That much was true, but then it's not like Will Schuester had any actual training in music.

"There's the Jesse I remember." She's cut off by a series of chimes from her phone and he watches as she swipes and scrolls. "I have to go, my new agent wants a meeting while I'm in the city."

"Just don't let him talk you into any more faux dog walking publicity stunts," he said with a smirk.

"That was Santana's idea, and it almost worked. How did you even know about that? Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking is a harsh word. Just consider me a member of the Rachel Berry fan club. Well, that and I don't think Noah Puckerman actually knows how to unfriend someone on Facebook."

She shakes her head and laughs, "I really need to go, but if you send me another friend request, I might not reject it."

"I'll see you at rehearsal," he said. She nods and he smiles. Mission accomplished.


End file.
